The purpose of the Advocacy Core is to add another dimension to the scientific process and continue to improve the effectiveness of the translational aspects of the SPORE program. This Core supports the SPORE in many ways, from exploring innovative solutions from a survivor's perspective regarding issues in the Projects, to providing Advocate Liaisons for every Project, Core and key developmental grant projects. It's members contribute as independent individuals or from several different advocate organizations in the Bay Area. The Advocacy Core will continue its ground-breaking efforts by exploring various methods to increase awareness and, potentially, accrual to clinical trials. Specific Aims: AIM #1: Identify barriers to clinical trial accrual and provide practical solutions that the Clinical Core and Advocacy Core and effectively implement in SPORE clinical trials. AIM #2: Measure results of the implemented solutions applied to SPORE clinical trials through an accural rate analysis and through survey results from targeted audiences. AIM #3: Contribute to the translational goals of the SPORE through active participation in all Projects and Cores. Methods: The Advocacy Core will analyze existing literature and conduct focus groups to identify barriers to clinical trials. Solutions may be initiated through educational presentations, Internet accessibility, newsletter articles, and clinical trial accrual analysis to complete its goals. The Clinical Trial Information Project (CTlP) is currently being developed by the Advocacy Core, and will be used in the design of the educational presentations. It is a community-based venture, and is forming a network of community research interests and advocacy groups that will be utilized to implement its aims. Collaboration with all existing infrastructures within the SPORE, including the Epidemiology and Biostatistical Core, the Clinical Core, each Project, and resources such as the Mt. Zion Cancer Resource Center and the CPMC Breast Clinic will also be used.